El Hijo Natural
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Un trágico drama telenovelesco se teje entre la pareja amante de los tomates y Romano lo descubre del peor modo. Intervención de Argentina.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Argentina (Martin Hernández) pertenece a su creadora de la comunidad LatinHetalia.

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Drama social. Malas palabras. Una historia retorcida escrita a la rápida. Fail acento argentino :p

**El Hijo Natural**

Romano se acercó a la puerta atraído por las elevadas voces que salían de la sala. Fácilmente, los distinguió por los característicos acentos, _eran su bastardo-novio-español Antonio_ y su _idiota-pero-encantador-aunque-nunca-reconociera-latino-favorito-argentino Martín_. Parecían discutir acaloradamente, por lo cual se mantuvo detrás de la puerta hasta descubrir el motivo.

-… ¿Sabés como se llama eso? ¡Incesto! ¡Contranatura! ¡Los padres no embarazan a sus hijos!

-No es para tanto, Martín, es más normal de lo que crees…

El argentino abrió la boca, horrorizado.

-¡Degenerado, eso es lo que sos! ¡Cómo querés que le diga al nene que su padre es su abuelo!

El español se rascó la cabeza, entre incómodo y preocupado.

-Aun así… habrá que esperar los nueve meses para comprobar el ADN…

-¡Y ahora tenés el descaro de decirme mentiroso! ¡Insultando mi casa como si no supiera con quién…! –Argentina se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente, para no mostrar las lágrimas de impotencia y humillación que inundaban sus ojos.

Desde su escondite, Romano presenciaba la escena con espanto ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Martín embarazado de Antonio? Aunque parecía imposible, pero con las naciones vaya a saber uno…

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Siempre se esperaba la traición de todo el mundo, pues así se había forjado su carácter, pero con el tiempo había logrado abrir su alma a algunos, sin imaginar que serían estos mismos quienes le enterrarían el puñal por la espalda, España y Argentina, este último a quien había querido como un hijo aunque jamás se lo dijera.

-Vale, vale…- concedió España, tratando de acercarse a consolar a su ex colonia, pero siendo alejado por este- Me las arreglaré para que el pequeño tenga todo lo necesario cuando nazca ¿Bien? Tendrá una infancia tan afortunada como sus padres.

Intentó sonreír para darle confianza, pero Argentina seguía destrozado.

-¿Así lo arreglás todo? ¡Y el drama que me queda a mí, qué! ¡Yo tendré que criar al fruto de una violación, che! ¡Solucioná eso!

España frunció el ceño ofendido y se paró frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

-Oye, que no fue una violación. Todo fue consensuado, no lo olvides.

-¡A ver dime quién podría querer ser montado por semejante bestia, boludo!

-Ahora dices eso- contestó Antonio, socarronamente.- Te recuerdo que tus palabras exactas al verlo fueron "Che, pero qué cosa tan bonita… tan grande y briosa"

Terminó imitando el acento de su _hijo_. Argentina se paró ofendido.

-Vos sabías cuáles eran mis intenciones, pero de todas formas presionaste las cosas para que todo terminara así.

-No me culpes solo a mí…

-¡Tenés idea de cómo me quedó el corral cuando sacaste a tu animal, cochino! ¡Ya nunca será lo mismo!

Antonio comenzaba a molestarse también, mientras Romano procesaba lo escuchado en estado de shock.

Había captado más información de la requerida y ahora no podía dejar de pensar que había pasado siglos compartiendo la cama con un verdadero depravado y que la verdadera víctima en todo esto era el pobre Martín, tan joven e ingenuo ultrajado por la mala bestia de Antonio. Debía ser parte del lado oscuro que algunos le achacaban a España.

-Pues si tanto te molesta- dijo España, la irritación comenzaba a notarse en su voz, cuando tomó al argentino del brazo- yo mismo te voy a limpiar el puñetero corral…

"Este tipo no puede ser más sucio…" pensó el italiano, decidiéndose a intervenir. Estaba dispuesto a salvar a su _bambino_ de la humillación a la que ambos estaban siendo sometidos por el hipócrita de España, por lo que entró bulliciosamente golpeando la puerta.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Argentina se soltó del agarre español y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos se Romano, como cuando era una pequeña nación apoyada por los inmigrantes.

-Viejo, menos mal que llegaste ¡Por favor, hacé que este enfermo entre en razón!

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, puedes irte olvidando de mí y de Martín, sucio degenerado.

Dijo Romano desafiantemente. Antonio estaba anonadado.

-Pero Lovi ¿Qué hice ahora?- luego agregó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación- ¡Los dos estáis locos!

-¡Cómo puedes preguntar! ¡Abusaste del pobre Martín y lo embarazaste (no sé cómo), bastardo!

-¿Ah?

El pobre español no cabía en sí de confusión, sin saber si echarse a reír o golpearse contra la pared, mientras Argentina miraba a su otro _padre_ desconcertado.

-Lo habés entendido todo mal, che- rectificó- La víctima no soy yo, sino mi vaca Antonella que fue abusada por Rodolfo, el toro del papá.

-¡Qué fue consentido, hombre!- reclamó Antonio una vez más, luego respiró y comenzó a explicar los hechos- La última vez que visité a Martín le llevé a Rodolfo para que interactuara con su ganado, como es mi favorito lo dejamos en el mismo corral que su vaca preferida y… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra… ahora dice que Antonella espera un hijo de mi toro.

-¡Es toda una perversión, Anto es su hija! ¡Díselo!

Exigía Martín con desesperación, en tanto la mente de Romano daba vueltas tratando de asimilar los hechos.

-Espera… Cuándo hablaban del corral, se referían a un cerco o algo así, ¿no?

-Claro… ¿A qué más?

Lovino se sonrojó, quizá se le había ido la mano con la imaginación, definitivamente dejaría las telenovelas.

-¡PAR DE MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS, HABLEN CLARO! –Estalló con furia- ¡A QUIÉN MIERDA LE IMPORTAN SUS JODIDAS VACAS!

-¡Sos un insensible!-lloriqueó el rubio- ¡La honra de mi Antonella ha sido destruida!

-¡Así es la vida, así que madura de una vez, pequeño imbécil!

-Oye, vos fuiste el que se puso a oír cosas y malinterpretarlas!

-No me hables así, chiquillo insolente…

Romano señaló con un dedo acusatorio a la nación a la que había influenciado, con un tono de padre enfadado por la sublevación del hijo. Viendo que la cosa iba a ponerse violenta y ya con el ánimo más repuesto, Antonio salvó épicamente la situación cogiendo el control del televisor para prenderlo en un canal deportivo donde pasaban un partido de fútbol. Afortunadamente, era un enfrentamiento entre equipos brasileños, por lo que ninguno de los tres tenía intereses de por medio y, como por arte de magia, las dos naciones detuvieron su discusión para sentarse y centrarse en el juego.

-¡Mirá que pase tan bonito, che!

-No tiene nada de bonito, el defensa es un inútil y por eso lo dejó ir.

Antonio respiró aliviado, todo volvía a la normalidad… al menos de momento.

_Nueve meses después_

Italia del Norte se dirigía a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, había despertado más temprano de lo usual por culpa de un extraño sueño en el que Alemania le mugía algo desde el otro lado de la frontera, mas grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los mismos mugidos provenientes del patio.

Asomó por la ventana con temor y se encontró ni más ni menos que un lindo novillo con un rosón rojo en el cuello que mugía tiernamente sobre… ¿sobre su hermano?

-Ve~ fratello ¿Qué pasa?

Lovino terminó por sacarse de encima al dichoso animal que parecía haber heredado todas las manías afectivas de los amos de sus padres, mientras por lo bajo murmuraba insultos a todo el mundo por haber conspirado con que el par de malditos terminara cediéndole a él la custodia del novillo.

-Arrghs!-exclamó levantándose y agregó con el ceño más fruncido de lo usual- Te presento a Luciano del Carmen Fernández Hernández, tu nueva mascota.

* * *

><p>Explicaciones: En alguna parte leí que Argentina tenía una vaca de mascota por ser productor de ganado (a la que sin motivo alguno bauticé Antonella, espero no ofender a nadie u.u) y el toro de España es canon (yo solo le puse por nombre Rodolfo, también sin razón), entonces mi mente hizo click! Y salió esto XD<p>

La cercania entre Romano y Argentina se debe a la influencia ocurrida a través de la inmigración (para más información véase _Marco De los Apeninos a los Andes_ XD

Gracias por leer~


End file.
